1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat sinks used to dissipate heat from semiconductor devices during normal operation thereof. Particularly, the present invention pertains to the use of stereolithographic techniques to fabricate heat sinks for use on semiconductor devices, to heat sinks so fabricated, and to semiconductor devices including stereolithographically fabricated heat sinks.
2. State of the Art